oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Champions' Challenge
The Champions' Challenge Distraction and Diversion is found in the basement of the Champions' Guild and was released on 12 December 2005. On 9 November 2009, the Champions' Challenge was updated. The update included the addition of an Aberrant Spectre, Banshee and Mummy Champion along with a Leprechaun Champion which can be informally fought without a Challenge Scroll, and the second Champion of Champions, Glophren. Completing all challenges is one of the requirements to trim the Completionist cape. While fighting creatures of one of 13 'races', one may drop a champion scroll, which challenges the player to a formal duel by the race's champion. Challenge scrolls are extremely rare drops, with only a 1 in 5000 chance of obtaining, making it quite difficult to duel all the champions. The duels take place in the Champion's Challenge arena. They have certain rules, such as limiting the player's armour, disallowing some items, and prohibiting some forms of combat. Defeating the champion will grant the player with equal amounts of Constitution and Slayer experience, as well as the possibility of duels with the champions of champions in the future. Larxus in the Champions' Guild Basement will instruct players about the Distraction and Diversion and will set up a match with a champion when the player gives him a challenge scroll. (The player must use the scroll on Larxus, as just talking to him will not start the duel.) Until the match is started, the player can back out and decide to take the challenge another time. After winning 10 challenges, the player will be challenged by the human champion of champions, Leon d'Cour. After winning 13 challenges, the player will be challenged by the gnome champion of champions, Glophren. While several other champion of champions are present, watching the arena, only the human and gnome champions will challenge the player. (Given that the 2009 update added lower champions for three additional races from the original ten and enabled a second champion of champion to issues challenges, many players expect future updates will expand the Distraction and Diversion, until all the champions of champions can issue challenges.) Leprechauns are not counted as one of the 13 races that drop challenge scrolls. Ordinary leprechauns cannot be fought and thus do not have drops. Instead, the Leprechaun Champion will informally take on all newcomers. Because of the informal nature of the duel, the training room, which is accessed via a trapdoor next to Larxus, is used instead of the regular arena. Since the fight does not take place in the arena, the elusive music track "Victory is Mine" cannot be unlocked by defeating the Leprechaun Champion. Defeating the Leprechaun Champion does gain constitution and slayer experience but does not count toward qualifying the player to face a champion of champions. : Note about Challenge Rules: If magic is not allowed in a challenge, players should check if they have a spell set to autocast before starting a match. If autocast is on, it should be turned off. Otherwise, the game assumes the player will use magic, and Larxus will prevent the player from hitting the champion, even if the player is equipped with a melee weapon and has no runes for the spell! Beware in this case that the champion can still hit and damage the player. When the player defeats a champion, a banner proclaiming the victory appears on a wall in the upper chamber where Larxus is found. The banners are all identical and non-specific about which champions have been defeated. Instead, there is a champion's board near Larxus which, when read, lists the champions the player has defeated (except the Leprechaun Champion, as this is considered an informal match). A player who has defeated at least one lesser champion (other than the Leprechaun Champion) can receive a set of Calling beads by talking to Larxus. The player can use the beads to call a banner carrier. The carrier holds a banner and follows the player until dismissed. The banner by default shows the number of champions (again other than the Leprechaun Champion) the player has defeated, but the player can ask the carrier to change it to a picture of any of the races whose champion the player has defeated. Defeats of champions of champions (the human and gnome champions) do count towards the overall banner number, so the highest possible number is XV. (The banner uses Roman numerals.) The champions of champions are those who are seated in the arena. There is one for each of the races of Humans, Dwarves, TzHaar, Werewolves, Elves and Gnomes. Only the Human champion, Leon D'Cour, and the gnome champion, Glophren, may be challenged at this time. Leon's rule is the same as the Ghoul Champion's, although the player is allowed to wear armour. Defeating him will earn the player 492 slayer and Constitution experience, as well as his seat at the arena. Glophren's rules are that only magic can be used and shields may not be used. Defeating him will earn the player 520 slayer and Constitution experience and his seat. After defeating him, the player can speak to Larxus to gain further rewards: 50,000 coins and four scrolls of knowledge, each of which gives 10,000 experience in any combat skill (prayer and summoning included) in which the player is at least level 50. Players can leave a challenge once it has begun by exiting the player's door in the arena and then climbing the ladder to the upper chamber. Players who do this do not lose their challenge scrolls. Players who die while fighting a champion have their gravestones appear at the ground floor of the Champions' Guild next to the trapdoor to the Distraction and Diversion. All items can be retrieved from the gravestone, including the challenge scroll. In either case, the player can start a new duel with the challenge by using the scroll on Larxus again. The scroll will automatically disappear once you've defeated the champion. Map Monster Locations Note - This is not meant to be a complete list of where these monsters can be found, just a location where there is an abundance of the specific monster * Imps: In the area near Tower of Life, the Zamorak Fortress in the God Wars Dungeon, around the volcano on Musa Point, and inside the resource dungeon in Karamja Volcano (requires 25 Dungeoneering). * Goblins: In and near the 'Goblin House' in Lumbridge, the Goblin Village north of Falador, the goblin cave east of entrance to Fishing Guild, God Wars Dungeon, and the Stronghold of Security. * Skeletons: Many dungeons such as Taverley Dungeon, Edgeville Dungeon, and Karamja Volcano. Lumbridge Catacombs contain many low level skeletons that higher level players can single hit, for upwards of 1500 kills per hour. * Zombies: Many dungeons such as Varrock Sewers, and some graveyards such as West Ardougne graveyard. Armoured Zombies also drop Champion Scrolls. Dried Zombies are a good alternative for players who prefer to use a cannon. They are not in a multicombat zone but die and respawn quickly. * Hobgoblins: In the cave beneath Tree Gnome Village (maze), at the level 35 wilderness mine, God Wars Dungeon, and at the peninsula west of the Crafting Guild. * Hill Giants: Edgeville Dungeon, the area south west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, and inside the resource dungeon in Edgeville Dungeon (requires 20 Dungeoneering). * Ghouls: South-west of the Slayer Tower in Morytania near the bridge to the Salve Temple. * Earth Warriors: In the Wilderness part of the Edgeville Dungeon or in the north-western Chaos Tunnels. (The earth warriors in the Chaos Tunnels are safer to kill, since it is not part of the wild, no Player Killers can annoy you there, but it is more difficult and dangerous to get to them since the it takes time and the Bronze Dragon is in same but southern part of the room) * Jogres: Eastern Karamja and the Bandos Fortress of the God Wars Dungeon. * Lesser Demons: Crandor and Karamja Dungeon, inside the resource dungeon in Karamja Volcano (requires 25Karamja VolcanoDungeoneering). * Aberrant Spectres: On the first floor of the Slayer Tower (next to the chain agility shortcut), or on the bottom floor of the Desert Slayer Dungeon. * Banshees: On the ground floor of the Slayer Tower (right before the staircase to the first floor). Mighty Banshees found in the Desert Slayer Dungeon also count as banshees and can drop the champion scroll. * Mummies: In the Chaos Tunnels, and in Ancient Pyramid. Music * Title Fight - Visiting the arena * Victory is Mine - Fighting in the arena Trivia * Some players claim that you cannot get a champion scroll when you are on a Slayer assignment against creatures that can drop champion scrolls. This is not true. Some believe that the odds of a champion scroll are increased on a Slayer assignment. This is also not true. *It used to be possible to get a champion scroll even after defeating that particular champion. However, when you tried to redeem the scroll you'd be informed that the challenge was void as you already defeated that particular champion. This no longer works, as monsters no longer drop champion scrolls after the champion of that race is defeated. It is however possible to receive multiple challenge scrolls by receiving another before fighting the champion. The second scroll is useless and is little more than a souvenir. *On the day the new races were added the TzHaar and Werewolf watchers switched seats but the respective banners did not. On 17 November 2009, the banners were switched so as to reflect the seating changes. *After the 9 November, 2009 update, the new champions were listed in Quick Chat. *Champion Challenge scrolls had their images updated on 9 November 2009 with the Champions' Challenge Update and Hairstyles upgrade. *The Knowledge Base page on Champion's Challenge used to have information on all minor Champions. The new champions (Banshees, Mummies and Aberrant Spectres) have yet to make their appearance. Oddly enough, the new Leprechaun Champion who is only fought informally is found there. *While the Champions' Challenge did get properly introduced in the update news, many people still don't know how they can get the banner carrier and most people would show off with only one Champion defeated. *Killing a champion does not count towards your slayer task. *Sometimes Zanik can be found within the Champion's Guild, telling the player she has been asked to be a Champion of the Cave Goblins. Questions and Answers from Mod Maylea on September 28, 2010 1. Can you confirm that the final number on our banner carriers banner is going to be XXX? Looking at the space on the walls behind the thrones under the champions guild, this seems to be likely. Mod Maylea: That sounds about right doesn't it? I was thinking we could have a champion of champion of champions as a final conclusion, and that beating them would unlock a special banner that's better than a number or a head. This is just an idea though, no hard plans yet. 2. When are you intending to release more champion scrolls? Mod Maylea: If only I knew. I am quite keen to finish this content though as I really enjoyed trying to come up with interesting boss mechanics and I really like the imp, and his banners, too. 3. Is it already decided what monsters will be dropping future scrolls, or will this be decided later on? Mod Maylea: I have a shortlist I came up with when doing the last batch. Which ones get picked depends a fair bit on Mod Mark's mood. 4. Can you give us any hints as to what monsters may be dropping champion scrolls in the next batches? Mod Maylea: That would be telling. Besides, if I tell you, how much do you bet Mod Mark will pick different ones just because 5. Do you know how many people have defeated all 15 champions so far, and is that something your willing to share? Mod Maylea: I would be curious to know, too. 6. There is currently a list of players who have obtained the XV banner maintained by a player (thanks Ghanburi ) on a fansite, but it would be great if the amount of champions defeated was shown in the hiscores. Do you think this will ever happen? Could you make this happen? Mod Maylea: I'd have to look into it. Maybe I can get it tagged onto the next batch when there's a next batch. Assuming I get to do a next batch? References *Update:Champions' Challenge Update and Hairstyles *List of players Currently Known as XV Champions *Mod Maylea Q&A September 28, 2010 fi:Champion's Challenge Category:Distractions and Diversions